


Bitter

by aurorstorm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorstorm/pseuds/aurorstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love hurts, Henry, especially when it leaves you. And every time you run away from her, every time you abandon her for me, you're tearing her apart." Emma takes Henry home after he sneaks out one night, but one night can change a great deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding as the lock finally clicked. She tentatively pulled the handle and was relieved to find that the door opened noiselessly.

"Come on Henry, inside. Quick." She ushered the boy into the house and the two of them crept silently up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Henry, this is never happening again, okay?" she said in a hushed tone as Henry climbed under the covers. "You can't keep running off, or coming to see me when you're not allowed to. Especially in the middle of the night!" Henry looked as if he would protest so she sat down on the bed and continued her... lecture. _Oh god. Am I lecturing Henry?_  "Look, you know I love you, and I want to see you. That's why I'm here! But you can't keep sneaking out on Regina like this. She's your mother, and –"

"But Emma, you're my mom! She's just the Evil Queen!" Henry was getting worked up again, and Emma leant in even closer.

"I don't care! I don't care who she is or who she has been. You ever stop and think the reason she might be evil is love? Cos I think so. Love hurts, Henry, especially when it leaves you. And every time you run away from her, every time you abandon her for me, you're tearing her apart." She cupped Henry's cheek in her hand and took a deep breath. "Regina loves you, whether you believe it or not, and you're all she has. So I reckon you've got a bit of thinking to do about your behaviour." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Evil doesn't always have to be defeated, yknow. Sometimes it can be saved."

Henry nodded and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Emma."

She knew he was telling the truth, and smiled. "Maybe I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, kid. Now go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. And I'll - I'll try to make it better. I promise," he murmured, and rubbed at his eyes. "Night, Emma."

She sighed and ruffled his hair. It was clear that Henry was upset, and she felt guilty, but she consoled herself with the fact the conversation needed to happen. It was hard enough for Regina, but his behaviour also put extra strain on the relationship between the two women which only made life more miserable for their son. Emma had faith that Henry was mature enough to make amends - unless this fairytale nonsense got in the way. She stood gently and left the room, taking care to turn the doorknob as quietly as possible. After giving Henry a final wave, she clicked the door shut.

"I should have guessed that if someone were to break into my house, it would be you, Sheriff Swan."

It took all of Emma's self control not to jump a mile in the air. Regina was standing merely inches away from her; so close that she could see the unshed tears glistening in the Mayor's eyes. Regina wasn't wearing any makeup and was dressed in black silk pyjamas. It was uncomfortably intimate and subtly threatening. Emma took a deep, shaky breath.

"Madam Mayor, I was only bringing Henry home. You know that."

"No, Miss Swan, that's not true. What any other person would have done was call. You know it wouldn't have mattered if you'd woken me. I'm his mother."

"Look, Regina, I'm sorry," she pleaded. Her heart was still racing from their proximity and the strange expression on Regina's face. It wasn't simply the anger she was expecting. There was something else in that dark, piercing gaze and it made her nervous. "I just thought this way there wouldn't be a confrontation, and I didn't want to disturb you. It was a stupid idea."

"Correct. However, I suppose I must thank you for at least bringing him home to me." Regina turned abruptly and walked down the stairs, her hand gliding over the rail as she silently stepped. Emma followed her without hesitation.

"This isn't gonna happen again. I promise." They came to a halt in the doorway. "I told Henry that –"

"That the running away has to end. Yes. I heard." Emma winced and nodded, only now realising that Regina had presumably been witness to their whole conversation.

"Right. Well, I'd better be heading back..." Emma reached towards the doorhandle but was stopped as Regina grabbed her arm. She looked at the other woman and bit her lip. Regina's face was hard to read, even with Emma's skill in the area. Mixed with the anger, there seemed to be hurt and distress, but... she seemed almost deflated. Like all the fight had gone out of her.

"You think I'm bitter, Miss Swan" she accused with a tight voice, "over  _love_."

Emma swallowed. "No, Regina, I just... I think you're hurt." She looked down at her feet; for once, Emma Swan lacked the spine to face Regina Mills. Even as she avoided her gaze, she could still feel the Mayor's eyes burning into her. The air was thick with tension and she couldn't decide if she wanted to pull Regina into her arms or run away as fast as possible.

After what seemed like an age, Regina sniffed and let her hand drop from Emma's arm. Emma reached for the door, heart still racing, and let herself out into the night.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she backed away from the house – but she wasn't really sure which part of the night's exchanges she was apologising for. She shook her head and trudged down the path back to her car.

"Oh, Miss Swan?" Emma whipped around to face Regina who was still standing in the shadows of her doorway, back as straight as a rod and head held high. Her voice was quiet but cut like a razor through the night. "I don't need, or welcome, your pity. You might like to envisage yourself as some kind of White Knight, but you know what? I don't need you to save me."

Emma's breath caught in her throat as the Mayor slammed her door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only when Emma was locking up the offices when she realised she hadn't seen Regina once all day. She felt an odd pang of disappointment, but rationalised it with the fact that a confrontation with Regina would have at least added some excitement to her day of slogging away at paperwork. She sighed as she got into her car and decided to call in at Granny's on the way home. It was already dark and she'd put in extra hours to get all her work done, and Emma desperately needed a drink.

Within minutes she had arrived, and she marched straight up to the bar. Since it was after eight, the bar was dimly lit and sparsely inhabited, with music softly emanating from the speakers. Ruby greeted her with her usual flirtatious smile. "What can I get you tonight, Sheriff?"

At the mention of her title, Emma saw someone turn sharply to face her in her peripheral vision. Her heart sank as she realised Regina was seated at the bar and staring at her with as much intensity as she had the night before. Emma swallowed. "I'll have a scotch, thanks, Ruby." Not even Regina would stop her having a drink tonight. She sat down next to the other woman as Ruby brought her the drink.

"Good evening, Sheriff," Regina said politely.

"Madam Mayor," Emma acknowledged. Goddamnit. Is this where they were at now? Niceties and empty conversation? Emma wasn't going to let that happen. "Did Henry get to sleep okay?"

Regina flinched, obviously expecting Emma to avoid mentioning their encounter. "Yes, he's fine. He was exceptionally polite this morning too. It appears your little lecture had some effect."

Emma sipped at her drink, fighting the urge to scull it all back. She'd do anything to make this conversation less awkward. "That's... that's good. He needed to hear what I had to say. I just wish he could have figured it out himself. I'm not so great at the whole parenting thing."

"Henry seems to have taken to your parenting style well enough, in the same way that he's taken to everything else about you, Miss Swan." Regina stared down at the toothpick she was swirling around in her drink. "I just want to know how you did it."

Emma looked back up at the other woman. "Did what?"

"Made him love you so easily." Their eyes met, and Emma shivered. Regina had never seemed so vulnerable. In that moment, she could see all the loneliness and betrayal Regina felt over her son, and Emma couldn't help but feel a little guilty. After all, wasn't it her fault? She'd stayed in his life, let him fall for her... and now it seemed that Regina's already fragile relationship with Henry was damaged beyond repair.

Emma sighed. "I don't know, Regina. I've wondered myself. To him, I'm some kind of novelty. I'm new. He's naturally gonna be excited about that. Problem is, he's got me pictured as some kind of hero, here to save everyone." She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I guess I haven't let him down yet."

"In contrast, I seem to be living up to his 'Evil Queen' characterisation all too well." Regina laughed mirthlessly.

"God, Regina, I really am sorry about that." She knew how much the accusation hurt the other woman. Henry's rejection was obvious every time Regina showed him any affection. "He'll grow out of it, I'm sure..."

"However sorry you are, it won't stop him choosing you over myself. Every time."

Emma didn't know how to respond. Apologies were genuine only so many times before they became meaningless. She swallowed another mouthful of her drink to give her some more confidence, and then reached out to touch Regina's arm. Her fingers closed around the other woman's wrist gently and she felt Regina stiffen under her grasp.

"Miss Swan, you are taking liberties," Regina murmured, but didn't pull away.

Emma tried to ignore the fluttering in her chest. "No, Regina, I'm being a friend," she smirked, but the word sounded strange as soon as it left her mouth. Friendship was never what the two of them had shared. Rivalry and aggression, sure, but there was more than that and Emma knew that if it was friendship, then it was screwed up. Whatever it was that surfaced in the stolen looks, heated moments and occasional innuendos exchanged between them was beginning to make Emma short of breath whenever she was around the Mayor, and it scared her.

Regina raised an eyebrow, her thoughts clearly following a similar pattern. She mirrored Emma's earlier action and took a great swig from her glass, and then proceeded to rattle her even further by shrugging her arm out of the Sheriff's grasp and taking her hand, linking her fingers through Emma's.

The sudden gesture flooded Emma with warmth and she involuntarily squeezed Regina's hand back. The two women stared into each other's eyes with a new sense of wonder, and the air in the bar was thick with heat and tension. After almost half a minute, Emma looked away and blushed furiously. Regina laughed softly but kept a tight hold on Emma's hand.

"This is so messed up," Emma breathed as she stared down at the bar.

Regina did not answer, but stroked her thumb slowly across Emma's palm. She smiled slyly as the younger woman visibly shivered. With her free hand, she reached into her purse and left a bill on the bar. She carefully extracted her hand from Emma's and the blonde could tell that Regina was already rebuilding the wall she'd managed to knock down.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan," Regina said curtly but without malice. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Regina." Emma watched the Mayor as she stalked out of Granny's, hips swaying slightly but sensually, and her trance only broke once the door fell shut. She started picking at her nails nervously as floods of emotions charged through her. Emma hadn't felt like this in years. It was like being back in high school and finally being acknowledged by your crush, or something as ridiculous as that. Emma decided to attribute the inappropriate thoughts crawling into her head to the scotch she'd been drinking. After all, she'd never have those kinds of thoughts about the Mayor sober... would she?

"Everything okay, Em?" Ruby prodded as she took away the empty glasses and Regina's money. "Need another drink? That looked pretty intense."

Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts. "No, no, Ruby. It's fine. Thanks." The girl smiled brightly at her and turned to wash the glasses. Emma let her head fall into her hands and sighed. Regina was going to drive her crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Henry? What's up?" Emma picked up the remote and turned the TV off. She'd just been lounging around and channel flicking while Mary Margaret had been correcting homework. When her phone had buzzed with the Mayor's home number on the caller ID, she couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. The sound of her son's voice had quickly quashed them and she listened with concern.

" _I'm fine, Emma. But I don't think my mom is."_ She heard a scuffle as he moved back towards his window.  _"She's sitting outside alone by her apple tree. And it's pretty cold, too. She looks kinda sad."_

Emma's throat went a little dry. "Okay, kid, but why are you calling me?"

" _Remember when you said that maybe she needs saving instead of defeating? Well if that's our new plan, then I think right now she might need a little help, or someone to talk to. But it's not me. I think it should be you. After all, you're the hero."_

"Oh, Henry, I wouldn't be so sure of that. What makes you think she'd talk to me anyway?"

" _Because you're smart, and nice, and I think she kinda likes you now."_

Emma scoffed. "That's going a bit far," she replied, but she couldn't help the strange tingling feeling that surged through her at Henry's words. "Look, it's sweet of you to be worried. If it makes you feel better, I'll drive around in a few minutes. Okay?"

" _Okay. Thanks, Emma. And good luck."_

"Night, kid."

Emma sighed and pulled herself up from the couch. She shrugged on her red jacket and called over to Mary Margaret, "I'm just heading out for a bit. If I'm not back, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sure. Whatever it is... good luck, Emma." Mary Margaret smiled at her and went back to her work.

Emma marched out of the apartment, grabbing her keys on the way out. She wasn't sure exactly what her plan was, but the thought of Regina upset and alone was tugging strangely at her heart. The woman had been constantly on her mind since their moment at Granny's a few nights before, and Emma was beginning to accept that her feelings towards Regina were complicated, overwhelming and probably unrequited.

She slowed her car to a halt outside the Mayor's stunning house. Stepping out of the car, she could just make out a face peeping out of Henry's window behind the curtain. She acknowledged him with a smile and then walked quietly over to the garden. The apple tree came into her view – not without a pang of guilt for the damage she had caused it - and so did Regina. The woman was sitting on the ground with her back leaning against the trunk, holding a shiny red apple in her hands that reflected the moonlight. She looked small and defenceless, and her shoulders were slumped over, but she wasn't crying. There was, however, a pained expression on her face as she stared at the blood red fruit in her hands. Emma took a deep breath and walked over.

The Mayor's head snapped up to face her. "Sheriff Swan." She blinked a few times and allowed a mask of typical Regina professionalism to fall over her features. "May I ask what you would be doing on my property at this hour?"

Emma mentally cursed herself. Why didn't she plan ahead for any of this? What was she meant to say? "Uh... I was just doing patrol, and I saw you sitting out here..." she floundered.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You were doing patrol without your gun, badge or cruiser?"

Oh well. It was worth a shot. "You caught me," she replied, smiling and blushing slightly. "I guess I was just coming around to see you. Aren't you cold?" She knelt down by Regina's side and shrugged out of her jacket, offering it to the other woman. Regina glanced at it in disdain, so Emma leaned forward and wrapped it around her shoulders. "It's warm, Regina. Don't be ridiculous." Regina sniffed but snuggled into the jacket nonetheless.

Emma settled herself down right next to Regina on the perfectly manicured lawn. Personal space had never really been an issue between them, no matter what state their relationship was in at any time. If you could call their mess of emotions a relationship - platonic or romantic. She reached out and placed her hand gently on Regina's knee.

"Are you okay, Regina?"

The caring gesture took Regina by surprise, and she let her mask drop for a second as she let out a shaky breath. "I... don't know that it's any of your business, Miss Swan."

"Oh, this is getting ridiculous. Would you just call me Emma? Please?"

Regina stared at Emma sternly but relented at the imploring look on the blonde's face. "Alright then, Emma..." she retorted, emphasising the name. "And if it matters to you so much –"

"It does." Again, Regina was taken by surprise. It pleased Emma to notice that she could have the same flustering effect on the Mayor as the woman had on her. She stroked Regina's knee lightly and smiled at her. "You can talk to me, you know. If I didn't wanna listen I wouldn't be sitting here. We don't always have to keep up this whole fighting, competitive charade. I won't tell." She nudged Regina's shoulder. "It can be our little secret."

Regina chuckled softly. "You won't let me get out of this, will you?"

"If you know me at all, then you know the answer to that."

With a sigh, Regina looked away from Emma and gazed out into her garden. "No, Emma. Of course I'm not okay." Her voice broke slightly on the last word and she wiped daintily at her eyes, trying to hide her tears from Emma. Crying was weak, and Regina could not stand to appear weak.

"But you will be okay, Regina. Everything will work out." Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder and held her close. She could feel Regina stiffen at the sudden embrace, but she quickly relaxed and rested her head against Emma.

"You can't promise that," she murmured.

"I can promise to try."

It felt only right for Emma to lean in and press a kiss on Regina's forehead. She nuzzled gently into the woman's soft, dark hair and smiled. The giddy teenager in her was doing back flips, and her heart rate only increased further when Regina let the apple fall from her grasp and slipped an arm around Emma's waist, completing their embrace.

"Nobody's ever cared before," Regina whispered into Emma's neck. "Nobody's even asked."

It was so easy then, to place her finger under Regina's chin and tilt her head upwards. It was even easier to stroke her thumb against Regina's strong cheekbone and collect the stray tear that had escaped her dark eyes. And as Emma leaned in to meet Regina's lips in a gentle kiss, she realised it was the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
